Rita
Rita Kanakiri is a played character in Labyrinth 3: Pandora's Calling. She was played by Carter, and had the Medium role, which she used fully to the Town's advantage. Rita was well known for her rivalry with her uncle, Emperor Fong, who she went on to kill. Rita survived the events of the Labyrinth. History Rita is a member of the very well-established but oft disrespected Kanakiri clan. In spite of her extravagant background, Rita despises her family. When she was a young child, her brother Rito was always off playing with their cousins Bear and Frosti. This left Rita out and she developed a hatred for them. She acted unaffected and disinterested when news got back that Rito had been killed. Following that news emerged of the disappearances of her cousins Bear and Frosti too. Her lack of compassion put a strain on her relationship with her uncle, the great emperor. As a result she was practically disowned by the family. In spite of this she still retained a great deal of wealth and popularity. Rita was able to secure her safety on the dawn of darkness and moved to a very prestigious part of the caverns. Despite being genuinely pleased with her lot in life, she would occasionally wake with nightmares. Word was also reaching her that her cousin Bear had been spotted, undead and walking the Earth as a twisted shade. She quickly became less than content with life and felt a longing for something much more. Labyrinth III: Pandora's Calling Despite denying her heritage, Rita can't deny her blood. The Kanakiri genes have a tendency towards exploring Labyrinths that seems hard to break. When word got to her about Gabriel's plan to raid the fortress, Rita wanted in. It wasn't her usual scene, but she felt as if she had something to prove. Or maybe it was just the genes. Rita walked into the initial meeting with her spirits high. Sure, most of her fellow "soldiers" didn't look battle-ready at all, but she at least felt a level of camaraderie with everyone that had arrived. But then... he walked in. What ensued was a brutal family reunion, years in the making. Words were spoken which could never be undone, and the battles lines were drawn. The two came to a temporary truce for the good of the mission, but there would always be a mutual seething hatred boiling beneath the surface. Rita would not forget a single slanderous word that Fong spewed in that fateful meeting. ... MORE WORDS GO HERE Victory Upon the explosion that detonated the Chamber of Souls, Willis escaped to the surface with his army of the damned. Still using the body of Curtis, Curtis technically survived the ordeal and is still alive, albeit partially possessed. Post-Labyrinth Trivia * Rita is only one of five players to ever survive a Labyrinth. The others were Curtis Page, Boone, Peter, and Hobert. ** Rita is the only female to survive a Labyrinth. * Rita is related to four previous Labyrinth characters. Bear, Frosti, Rito, and Emperor Fong. ** Rita is the only surviving member of the family. *** Rita is also the only member of the family not played by Vernon * After lynching her Uncle Fong, Rita took up the title Empress Rita. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Lab 3 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Survivors